Kingdom of Mobius
by I r Shiny
Summary: With the Kingdom of Rose having been quiet from all evil for the past few generations. Due to an act from the Hero of Light. It's back as is determined to shroud the kingdom in all Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Mobius  
Chapter 1

Long ago, back when Mobius was still in the dark ages. Magic wasn't unusual it was everywhere. There were Heroes, Knights so brave that there tales of valor and heroics were told down for generations. Men so evil that the very ground they walked on was corrupted by darkness wanting only the kingdom to follow in their rule. The only thing ever standing in their way was the crown of Rose ruling Mobius for generations protecting the kingdom from pure evil. But this tale takes place at the point in time where the Rose Crown starts to fall and Evil starts it's march across the land.

"Please tell me the story again dad" A young sweet pink hedgehog girl asked as she pulled her covers closer to her and gripped them tightly to listen to her father tell her favourite story once again.

"Alright my little Rose, but just one more time you need to rest and we have a big day in the kingdom tomorrow do you promise?" The king asked slowly stroking one of his daughters quills out of her face.

"I Promise father" She replied smiling to her dad.

"Alright then Amy, are you ready to hear the greatest legend our kingdom has to offer!" he said in his court room voice.

Amy giggled as he put his voice that way, and every-time she laughed like that it melted his heart his daughter was happy and full of life and loved to listen to him all he could think about was how he couldn't have been given a greater gift than his daughter. Half way through the story Amy's bedroom door opened slightly catching the kings attention as he turned his head to look who was in the doorway. Catching his eye was his wife, She just stood in the doorway listening as her husband went back to the story.

"And with that Sir Leo Hedgehog used the seven light's to seal the darkness away forever providing peace for the entire Rose Kingdom"

"Did it all really happen daddy?" An excited Amy said jumping up out of bed and staring right at him.

"Now, now Amy what did you promise me?" he said picking her up and placing her under the blankets once more

"That I'd go to sleep, but I want to stay up late and talk with you and mother" Amy stated pouting and crossing her arms across her chest

"And soon you will my dear daughter" Amy mother said coming over towards her daughters bedside "But you are still much to young for that yet but one day you will be able to I promise" She finished up with lightly kissing her on the head as she grabbed her husbands hand.

"Six years old isn't that old" Amy tried to reply with.

"Haha, soon my dear daughter!" The king laughed back "Now go to sleep we'll see you in the morning now goodnight" He blew out her candle and walked towards the door with his wife and closed it behind him.

"I still don't agree with you telling her that story Cedric you now how young she is still. And you've Made Leo sound like something he wasn't it wont be long till she asks about his descendants"

"Dear I know how you feel but when that moment comes to past we'll take care of it but she deserves to be able to grow up with a normal childhood and not have to worry about the responsibility that shall fall upon her when she comes of age to rule"

"Oh that reminds me that annual ball will be happening tomorrow night Cedric where the neighbouring kingdom's rulers will come to visit with their strapping young sons for Amy to meet"

"Oh don't remind me sometimes I wish that we had boy for this very reason" Cedric said as moved and sat on their bed placing his hands on his forehead covering up his eyes.

"You know it's tradition for The Prince or Princess of the Rose Kingdom to do this Cedric. If it wasn't we never would have met and had our daughter" She moved towards her husband and pushed his head into her to comfort him.

"I know Elizabeth, but I was lucky to have found you, you know how they end. Its a arranged marriage for her. I don't want that for our little girl"

"Well Cedric" as she pulled his head up so his eyes could meet with hers "Remember when we first we met when we were just Amy's age? We hated each other, actually now that I think about it, I don't even remember what I see in you" She laughed as she moved her hand to her hip and leaned on her side.

"Haha. Very funny but do you remember exactly how you fell for me" He said winking towards her

"Oh shoosh up scruff ball" and shook his crimson fur so it shagged out and he looked like a ball of fluff.

"Wow I haven't heard that since we were eight there Elizabeth" He laughed and stood up to hug her. "Just promise me you wont tell Amy how I proposed till she is old enough to even comprehend what will happen. And if that anything should happen to, make sure she gets the right boy"

"I promise you Cedric but you will be there as well to help her make that choice with me and to give her away at the alter

As Cedric walked over towards the window to look over his kingdom and knock came at the door to there chambers. "Enter"

As the door opened a young rabbit entered around the same age as the King and Queen. She was a cream furred with some light orange fur to add. "I'm sorry for interruption your majesties but it's quite urgent" she said politely as she entered the chambers

"it's quite alright Vanilla my dear" as the queen walked over the young rabbit "Now what's the trouble?" She asked placing her hand on the rabbits right shoulder.

"The court wizard is back your majesty and he requests to see the King it's very urgent"

"Then I shall not keep him waiting" as the king grabbed his robe and and threw it over his shoulders and as he walked towards the door. "Don't worry Elizabeth I'll be right back I promise" and he left the room before she could even respond.

"Well then my queen I best be leaving myself it's very late and you need your rest" Vanilla announced as she moved towards the door.

"Oh Vanilla don't be crazy sit down talk to me. Tell me how your beautiful daughter Cream is going please we have to organize to get Amy and Cream together for a play"

"I Know Cream would love to see The Princess again" Vanilla said smiling as she said down next to the queen.

"Oh and Vanilla" Elizabeth said smiling at her. "You don't need to address Cedric and I so formally. I'm still the same little girl who grew up with you"

"So you're wizard huh? That's cool." The guard asked as he stood right next to the old hawk in his grey robes and pointed hat. "Do you have any cool spells? Like the ability to I dunno to control people? Or make an inferno from a candle? Because I'm not comfortable with that. How can my sword fight fire?"

"Okay. Listen Guard the two topics you just happened to have discussed are just the destructive side of magic only Necromancers use that sort of magic to strike fear into people, my magic is more of peaceful sort if you could say. I don't just specialize in magic also scrolls ancient languages and ancient creatures such as dragons" and just then the old Hawk happened to strike an idea to get the guard to move on his way. "Actually speaking of dragons an ancient scroll on dragon show's told me one will be attacking this castle tonight you better be on guard on the castle walls to stop it.

"What tonight?! I'll move up there right away and take it down all by myself! and be one step closer to captain of the royal guard!" and just like the guard drew his sword and made his way outside to the castle walls.

"Haha sucker that'll keep him busy for at least the next sixteen hours maybe 20 if I'm lucky!" As he lent against his staff laughing

"Ahhh Grey-hawk! It's good to finally have you back from your travels! It's been months!" Said The King as he approached his Court Wizard if there was anyone he could trust more then his own his own family and Royal guard it was Grey-Hawk he had been in the position before Cedric was born and worked for his late father before him.

"My King" As Grey-Hawk went to bow before his king and all you could hear was a cracking noise. "Oh my back" As he put both hands on his staff to help him back up

"Easy my dear friend You don't need to bow before me. But I do love how you arrive back from your travels and are already back to playing pranks on my guards to get them away from you. Oh how I have missed that. Care to go for a walk while you tell me about this urgent news you have?"  
"Well from what I have gathered the other kingdoms are preparing for the ball tomorrow, I bet you're are excited for that to happen Am I not wrong sire?" He lowered he's head at Cedric already knowing the answer.

"I am at the point of cancelling that dreaded ball I don't want my daughter rushed into that, but I suppose I have to deal with it as it is tradition" As the they walked out towards the Castle Gardens. "It just feels like yesterday we bought Amy out here for the first time after she was born" As he stopped and sat down at the fountain located a few meters from the entrance to castle. "Was that all you had to Grey-Hawk?"

"No Sire. That topic we discussed just before I left has already started to happen in the far west of the kingdom I dread the horrors that are already starting to take place there but we are still years away from anything major happening there, so we have time to prepare. Your main focus should be locating that child." Grey-Hawk stared directly at the king knowing what his answer would already be but he had to keep pushing the King to believe it.

"You mean that child that can supposedly can wield Caliburn? A sword that doesn't even exist that has no records from our ancestors. I refuse to. Until you prove me of it's existence I will act on it"

"But your majesty there is still much I don't understand maybe it will appear when the time is right for the child to wield it. You have to understand that there is much at risk here. You cannot hesitate on this matter or the consequences could be disastrous for your kingdom"

"As hard as it is to believe I will trust your judgement Grey-Hawk you've never told let me down with issues as big as this. But did you find that Beast as well?"

"I have my king he was far less cooperative than I predicted but he's here unconscious and I doubt he'll be happy with he's relocation when he awakens. But I feel he is much more important than we believe You should come visit him when he awakens some time tomorrow night with me. Maybe you can convince him. Just don't take him for a fool he's very smart. Also cooked me when I found him"

"Excellent news!... not about the being cooked apart of course!" The king said quick raising he's hands after seeing how that sounded. "But it's late and I must retire for the night. I've got plans with my Wife and Daughter tomorrow. I Suggest you get some rest as well. You deserve it more than anybody here my dear friend" The king quickly finished as he raised from sitting and started heading towards the entrance to the castle.

"As you wish goodnight my king" Grey-Hawk said bowing lightly to avoid hurting his back once again. "Enjoy your trip to town tomorrow" And with that the king entered his castle and The old wizard sat down at the fountain staring at the water waving his left hand forming the shape of two young hedgehogs in the water meeting for the first time. "And so it begins" he sighed and let shapes slowly fall back into the water.

**HEY EVERYONE :)  
****Shiny here so this is my first full proper story I've written a few small stories but nothing like this! I've kept my others to myself, But a few of my friends have said I should share this with everyone! So here it is! I hope to improve greatly on this! And any advice would be amazing so please! READ A REVIEW :)**

**Until the Next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom of Mobius  
Chapter 2

The night wasn't easy for the king to sleep that night, actually for the past few weeks, he had been having absolutely horrific nightmares, but being the man he was he didn't want to bare this baggage on his wife or Grey-Hawk so he didn't come forward about. But as the sun started to rise of the mountains of his kingdom he slowly opened his eyes to warm bright rays that shone through the window.

"Ugh it's already time to get up" He groaned as opened his eyes and gave them a quick rub to get the sleep that was still there. Turning to his left layed his wife that was still asleep. "It's time to get up we have a big day planned with Amy, Elizabeth" He said softly has he shook her lightly until she was awake.

"Alright I'm up Cedric I'm up" She cooed softly as she rolled there blankets off of them. "I'll see you down in the throne room when I have gotten Amy ready. And like that left towards her designated chambers to get herself ready.

All Cedric could do was slowly shuffle off his side of the bed and placed his hands on the back of his head. "What I am even going to do about these nightmares" He thought to himself but quickly disposed of the thoughts and slowly got up and left for his chambers to get ready.

After he was freshened up and dressed into his royal robes and his crown placed upon his head which was a bright solid gold with points going all the way around with deep red ruby placed exactly in the centre of the crown he left his and he's wife bed chambers down to the throne room to quickly get his morning duties out of the way, which was basically just troop movements for the day.

The queen quietly moved down the halls of the castle towards her daughters room to get her ready. she honestly loved having Amy at this age now, she could help her get ready and pick out her clothes for her to wear and she always loved them. As she approached her daughters room she slowly opened the door just to not make to much noise while she entered.

"Oh Amy, are you awake my dear?" Elizabeth asked softly as she approached the bed.

"YES!" Amy squealed as she jumped up from under the covers. "I'm so excited for today!" and jumped from her bed and skipped towards her mother. "Good morning mum!" she said softly as she grabbed her mothers waist and held her tightly.

"I am glad you are my daughter. Your father has planned this trip especially for you today" She said softly as she stroked the top of her head softly" That's why I am going to make you look lovely today" She added.

"Really Mother?" Amy looked up to her excitedly. "Just as lovely as you?"

"Really, really Amy now go freshen up I'll have something picked out for you quickly, I know you'll love it" She said as she lightly pushed Amy towards her own bath Chambers.

"I'll be quick mum! We don't want to keep Dad waiting on us!" As she quickly skipped to the door.

"Oh Amy" As she placed her finger to her mouth a smiled. And moved towards her daughters wardrobe to find her an outfit which wouldn't take long for her as she knew which dress would look great on her for today.

After placing Amy's dress on her bed Elizabeth slowly walked over to her daughters window to look at the town down the hill from the castle Amy had the best view of the town from her window you could see the entire kingdom there to the town all the way out to grass fields the forest and the mountain range and as well very easily see there people already out and starting there day. She stood at the window and admiring the view which to her seemed like hours, but I wasn't long until Amy came out of her chambers ready to get dressed.

"Mother I'm ready to get dressed" Amy said in a chirpy voice and walked over to her bed as she knew that's where her mother put her clothes for her to see. "Oooo I love this dress, I wanted to you pick it out from the others!"

"I knew you would like it" Elizabeth replied as she turned from the windows to assist her daughter in getting ready.

"SONIC T HEDGEHOG! Breakfast is ready!" Sonic's mother called out to her son. Knowing her son would already be outside of the house helping his father get all the gear for the store ready.

"Good morning mother" another voice politely said they entered the room and sat down at the table.

"Oh good morning Miles how did you sleep?" She said softly as she walked over to him and placed his food on the small wooden table which seated four people.

"Oh not bad! Spent a lot of time just staring at the stars last night with Sonic trying to find the new constellations" Miles said happily as he started to eat his food.

Miles Prower a young fox of six years old also very well known as Tails for his twin tails the name was quickly given to him by Sonic when they met. Tails lived with Sonic after his parents had passed away not too long ago, and to stop him from leaving to the orphanage Jules and Eloise Hedgehog adopted him and gave him a new home with them, knowing it was the right thing to do and it would make Sonic extremely happy to have his best friend with him.

"Good morning Mum!" Sonic shouted as he walked into the room with his father and quickly sitting at the chair next to Tails. "Morning little bro!" Sonic said as he raised his hand up for Tails to high five.

"Morning Sonic!" Tails said looking up from his breakfast and slapping Sonic's hand.

"Are you excited for today Tails? Not everyday we get to go to the stalls to check out new stuff!" Sonic said as he started to eat his food quickly.

"Oh Sonic but that's everyday!" Tail's chuckled and went back to eating his breakfast to try and beat Sonic.

"That's true! But it's not everyday Dad gives us 20 gold mobians to spend for helping him work the shop the last two months" Sonic chuckled as he pulled out the small brown bag from behind his short dark blue quills.

"Oh what no way! Now we can buy those wooden swords and shields since they are only ten mobians each! "Tails said happily placing his empty plate down.

"You know it!" Sonic said placing his own plate down as well. "Also Tails guess what? RACE YOU!" as sonic disappeared in a blue streak out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on Sonic I can't run that fast!" Tails shouted looking down towards the ground knowing he wouldn't be able to win against his older brother

"I know" Sonic said as he quickly re-entered the room picking Tail's up and putting him on his back and leaving the room just as quickly as he left.

"Oh Jules, for both being at the age of six our boys both do have a lot of energy" Eloise chuckled as she walked over towards the table placing her husbands breakfast down and picking up the boys empty plates.

"I know dear" he replied happily as he sat down at the table "I just hope Sonic remembers to not show off his speed when they reach the town he knows better"

"I'm sure he wont forget Jules" She reassured him by placing both her hands on his shoulders and kissing his head softly. "Now eat up you hungry hedgehog" Said said laughing as she left the room.

While back at the castle Amy had just finished getting ready as she twirled around in the mirror watching her dress sway around while she did, Amy was wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue cape that trailed down just to the ground along with her small gold tiara placed upon her head with her hair lightly curled.

"Oh Amy you look beautiful if I do say so myself. Perfect for today," Elizabeth said smiling as she watched her daughter just spin around slowly in the mirror.

"Thank you mother!" as Amy stopped as she faced her mother and curtsied to her.

"Oh such a lady" she replied as she curtsied back to her daughter. As a knock came at the door. "You may enter" Elizabeth said in her royal voice as Vanilla entered with Cream slowly trailing behind her.

"Good morning to both of you" Vanilla and Cream said as they both curtsied to them. "Oh Amy I love your dress Cream said as she walked over to Amy to give her a hug.

"I know it's my favourite one!" Amy said smiling as she hugged Cream. "I can see if mother will let me give you one of mine so we both can look nice!" Amy finished up and ending the hug.

"Oh I don't see why Cream couldn't she can wear it for the ball tonight" Elizabeth said Smiling at the two young girls.

"Oh thank you, your highness" Cream said politely.

"Well we don't want to keep you waiting but your chariot awaits as well does the king out towards the stables to leave for the town" Vanilla said as she picked up Cream and moved towards the door.

"Alright Tails, this is as far as the Sonic carriage goes by running anyway" Sonic said as he came to a sudden stop near the entrance of the town letting Tails go so he could walk on his own.

"I wonder why our parents don't want anyone to know of your speed Sonic, I think it's amazing, and you could do a lot of good with it!" Tails stated as he started walking towards the town with Sonic following closely behind him.

"I have no idea why either" The dark blue Hedgehog said as he moved his hand to his nose rubbing lightly underneath it. "Maybe because they feel the town wouldn't be able to understand it or something, but I know one thing if something happens that requires me to use my speed, I won't hesitate in doing it" Sonic added as started moving into a slow jog. "Now Tails feel you can beat me in a race right now?"

"Oh you bet Sonic!" As Tails started running and overtook the hedgehog who was just keeping a steady pace just so the fox could overtake him. As they entered the town they started to see all the stalls starting to open up for business, the local baker, fabric stores, the meat market was already open and running as well as the fresh fruit and vegetable stands. As they passed by the local blacksmith that still wasn't open yet.

"I wonder what's keeping Dad" Sonic quickly mentioned as they passed by the shop. "Probably taking his time and letting uncle Chuck open it up" Sonic finished as he shrugged his shoulders.

It didn't take to much longer for the two young Mobians to reach the town centre they knew exactly where it was because in the centre of the town was the giant statue of a Legendary warrior but as always the two young Mobians stopped at the statue to admire it and read the description on the base of the of statue.

"Leo Hedgehog, guardian of the light, protector of the Rose Kingdom" Sonic said as he read the Bold writing and the top.

"This statue stands in honour of the mightiest hero the kingdom has, who gave his life to protect all in the land from the oncoming darkness. May his legacy live on and may we cherish his sacrifice for centuries to come" Tails added as he read the bottom of the writing. And then staring up towards the statue made of stone. Which was in the shape of hedgehog who was wearing armour and holding out his hand in posture that gave off the sign he was signalling soldiers to move forward.

"Do you think you're related to him Sonic? Like you do have the last name Hedgehog. It could be that you are." Tails said as he turned around to face Sonic who was just staring at the statue.

"Nah I can't be Lil bro, the legend goes he had no children to continue his legacy and that his bloodline ended when over came the darkness with the light. I wish I just knew more about it him. There has to be a book somewhere written about his life. And I defiantly will find it one day, because if I am going to become a solider I want to be just as great Leo Hedgehog was!" Sonic finished up and he gave a small bow to statue as it was a sign of respect for late heroes.

"Now lets get those swords Tails" He turned to Tails and gave him the thumbs up and started walking towards the shops.

"Oh Dad look! The town is so alive today" Amy said as she poked her head our carriage and waved to villagers they passed and they returned by bowing.  
"I know Amy" He said softly and smiled to her as he grabbed his wife's hand. "But please pull your head back inside the carriage." And Amy did as she was told didn't want to put her father in a grumpy mood on their trip into the town.

"My king" one of the guards called from outside the carriage. "We are about to arrive at the town church, so please be ready for your appearance as well as the queen and princess"

"Alright are you girls ready?" Cedric said as he smoothed out his royal robes so they didn't have any creases in them from sitting in the carriage.

"Yes Father" Amy said as she copied her father and started fixing up her dress as well.

And then the carriage came to a sudden stand still as they heard the horses neigh from up the front of the carriage.

"Presenting your rulers of the Kingdom, King Rose and his beautiful Queen and their lovely daughter Princess Amy." The captain of the royal guard announced as opened up the carriage door for the royal family to exit. As Amy exited the carriage she felt the suns warm rays appear on her as she heard the villages all clap and suddenly fall silent and the bowed to them. She looked to her father who simply and calmly raised his right hand gesturing for the villages to hold off on there formality. And he began to walk forward followed by the queen who softly grabbed onto Amy's hand to make sure she was going to follow the her. As the walked towards the church Amy caught a glimpse of young wolf with his mother waving at her. She softly pulled on her mothers hand to get her attention.

"Yes Dear?" Elizabeth said as she turned to look at her daughter who just pulled on her hand.

"Can we go greet the 2 wolves over there mother?" Amy said softly as she looked towards the two wolves she just mentioned.

"I don't see why we can't do that my daughter" The Queen said as she got her husbands attention to tell him what they were doing. He nodded softly and Then Amy and the Queen made there way over.

"Your highnesses" The mother wolf said as she and her son bowed to them "It's such and honour to meet you both" She finished up as she raised from her bow.

"Oh no the pleasure is all ours if I do say so myself" The Queen said as she curtsied to the two villagers "And who is this strapping young lad" she said as she knelt down to the young wolfs height.

"I-i-i I'm Felix" He stuttered nervously to the queen "You both look very pretty today your highnesses" He quickly finished as he hid behind his mother.

"It's very nice to meet you Felix and what a kind compliment you gave us" She said softly to him and smiled "And this is my daughter Princess Amy" As she softly pushed Amy forward so she could meet the young wolf as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Felix" Amy said as she curtsied to him. Which made the young wolf smile as he returned her curtsey with" a low bow.

"Well it was pleasure to meet both of the you" The Queen said as she took Amy's hand. "But we must defiantly be on our way. Have a lovely day" The Queen finished as she turned around with Amy and kept on walking to catch up with her husband who was also talking to some villagers.

Later on in the morning Sonic and Tails were just messing around the town square with there wooden sword they had just bought seeing who could out do the other one and get advantage.

"I still can't believe you bought the gold rose pin Sonic, what made you want to buy it?" Tails said has he blocked one of Sonic's high swings to him. And then went on the offensive.

"I don't know I feel as though I had to buy it for some reason I can't really explain it" Sonic said as shuffled his feet to the left as he counted some of Tails sword lunges And jumped backwards to give himself some space from Tails. "Just a feeling I had was all" As Sonic shrugged.

But just when they were about to clash swords again they heard the guards call out the arrival of the royal family. "Hey as much as I would hate to end this but do you want go see the King Tails?" Sonic said as he lowered sword to Tails.

"Sure Sonic" Tails said as he lowered his as well and walked to Sonic who had turned around to start which gave Tails the chance he wanted. He started his sprint and hit Sonic on the back of his head. And ran passed

"Ow!" Sonic said as he rubbed his head. "What did you do that for Tails!?"

"Never let your guard down Sonic!" Tails called out while laughing and running to the crowd.

"Very funny" Sonic said grumpily knowing Tails outsmarted him and jogged after him to the crowd.

As the crowd started to gather around The King and Queen and there young Daughter. A small group of black hooded figures covering there faces were hiding off out of sight just in the alley of two shops moving around some very over-sized barrels.

"Is everything in order are all the barrels placed?!" One of the hooded men shouted. This man was slightly different he had blood red trims on the hood and sleeves of his black robe. "We have no room for error here we only get one chance at this!" He shouted as men not worried about drawing attention to himself as the noise from the crowd was making just collided with his own making his voice unnoticeable

"Yes sir." One of the hooded men screeched as he was hunched over pretty badly the cause of this probably a severe back injury. "All Barrels are placed for our getaway. What would you like us to do with the last barrel send it for The King?" He said as tapped his fingers together waiting for a response.

"Oh no defiantly not The King, I have our orders our Lord wants him to suffer before we come for him next" He finished his sentence as he put his hand down on the top of the barrel and it started to freeze solid and started to form sharp icicles around the side of the barrel facing the street. "I want to aim it at The King's special little girl. Princess Amy the barrels have been rigged to explode after being hit by a fire arrow and with the ice I just added to this well flying shrapnel of sharp ice will be quite hard for a six year old princess to dodge, don't you think?" He said as he started to levitate the barrel with his magic. "Get the arrows ready men!"

Back at the castle library wing in the east side of the Rose kingdom Grey-Hawk was meditating and observing the world around more importantly observing the town and The Princess. "I know what's happening and I fear for The Princesses safety more than anything" he thought to himself as he watched the princess being picked up by her mother as she was walking past to another group of villagers "I could easily interfere with there plot. But that would halt the prophecy and then were all doomed. No I will wait. Knight of the Wind it's time." He finished thinking as his vision moved upwards to a birds-eye view.

"FIRE THE ARROWS!" The hooded figure yelled using his magic to amplify his voice louder as he let the frozen spiked barrel fly off straight towards the crowd when it opened to show Amy and the Queen. "Ahhh good two royals for the price of one" he said as the flaming arrows shot right past him to hit the box.

The villagers all started to scream as they heard the man yell and started to run towards the shops and buildings nearby. All the Queen could do was grip on a hold onto Amy to shield her. as she saw the Frozen Barrel headed towards her and her young daughter. She Heard her husband call out her and Amy's name in a fit of fear. And just at the moment the Barrel exploded causing a massive explosion that drowned out her Husbands shouts to her. She gripped on to Amy even tighter as she saw pieces of the barrel covered in sharp icicles that could easily pierce right through her and get to Amy and it was moving to fast to throw Amy out of the way. She closed her eyes and awaited for the end to come.

And at the moment there an enormous sound of something that sounded like a humongous drum twice the size of the town bell that rang at noon and at midnight sharp to the villagers followed by a massive gush of wind that sent the leaves and smoke from the explosion higher into the air as it left behind a dark blue streak that headed straight towards Amy and the queen.

"Look out your highness" Sonic shouted as he reached the queen before the flying icicles got near her. And at the force and speed the blue hedgehog was moving was able to tackle the Queen and the Princess out of the path of the fast moving Icicles but closer towards another barrel ready to explode Sonic saw this and using his quick reflexes to position himself in front of the barrel to protect the The Queen and the Princess. As the icicles they just dodged impacted the statue of Leo the Hedgehog and from the force of the impact it was enough to crack the stone as the statue came tumbling towards the stone footpath and smashed onto the ground with a bang filling the area with dust mixed with smoke from the explosions of all the barrels that had been let off as the hooded men escaped.

"Elizabeth?!, Amy?! Girls?! Where are you?!" was all Sonic could hear which he thought was The King calling out for his family. As his vision started to fade to black he struggled to lift his head to the right and saw the Queen holding tightly onto The Princess, through the dark dusty black smoke a few meters from him and he saw The Princess who was crying frantically into her mothers chest. I saved them I did it he thought and struggled to smile as he thought it. "I was much closer to one of the explosions than I thought" He said softly as he coughed. Catching the Queens attention.

"Oh my chaos are you okay?!" she called out to him. And it was the last thing the young blue hedgehog heard before his vision went completely black.

**HEY ALL!  
****Shiny here again I would just like to say thank you again for taking the time to read my story! Cliff hanger I know! What is going to happen?! Is Sonic okay? Who do the dark hooded figures work for?!**

**I Hope you all read review the story to keep letting me know I am doing a good job!**

**Until the next chapter!  
****May your next day be even shiner than the last! :)  
****Peace out bros  
****Shiny.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Night of The Annual ball Part 1.

"Rise young hedgehog" a voice echoed out to Sonic causing him to stir from where he lay.

As the young Mobian awoke he saw his surroundings, white everywhere.

"Who is there?" Sonic called out to the voice as he struggled to get to his feet. Which he eventually managed too. "I said who is there?! Where am I?!" Sonic called out again in frustration.

"Patience is a virtue hedgehog. And I see you lack that quality." The figure said as he started to take form through a bright green light. "But I shall answer any questions you may have" said Grey-Hawk as he took a complete form but was slightly see through.

"Who are you?" Sonic said as he slowly backed up from the mysterious Hawk that had just appeared before.

Grey-Hawk saw him slowly backing away and lightly laughed. "Oh my dear boy you need not fear me, I'm simply an old wizard of the king"

"The court wizard?" Sonic said confused as he stopped backing away and stared at him. "Why even bother with me?"

"If I'm not mistaken you just chose a few heroic deeds, Am I right? You saved your adoptive brother by getting him to a safe distance and risked yourself for the Queen and her young daughter Princess Amy" Grey-Hawk said as he moved towards Sonic.

"Yeah but I just did what anyone would have" Sonic said as he looked at Grey-Hawk even more confused than before.

"Not true. You have an outstanding gift, a gift that has been in your Family in generations. Only someone with your speed and pure of heart be able to pull off what you achieved today.

"Well for whatever good that was. I'm dead now" Sonic said voiced out weakly.

Grey-Hawk took to this quite interestingly as he looked at the beaten down hedgehog. "Dead? What makes you think that my dear boy?"

Sonic looked up to him and just stared. _Is this guy for real or is playing games with me? _Sonic thought to himself. "Well we are in a place that is completely white nothing around us. I'm guessing this is the in-between stage" Sonic said as he looked around.

"You are half correct Hedgehog. This is merely your self-conscious that we are in. The only reason you see it to be in this state is because of how much life you have lived. As you can see it's completely white like a an empty book. With no words if you understand me" Grey-hawk said as he started to walk away. "Walk with me"

"Uhh no can do wizard I can barely stand here!" Sonic said as he started to sit down because of injuries.

"Easily fixed" Grey-Hawk Said as he pointed his wing out to him and pointed out one feather and a green light shot out and headed straight towards Sonic and hit him. Completely healing Sonic wounds in a matter of seconds.

"Hey how did you manage that?" Sonic said as he felt all his injuries disappear and no longer causing any to him pain.

"My boy we are in your mind all pain is just your mind. But I did heal your body from a few serious injuries that you had. But this is the only time I will assist you in that matter." Grey-Hawk stated rather harshly.

"So what? I'm completely healed?" Sonic asked.

"In here yes. But Your physical body will need time to completely heal. You will be sore and have difficulty walking for awhile. Now walk we are running out of time before you awaken" Grey hawk said as he turned round away from Sonic and started walking away.

"_Why is he in such a rush to get this over with before I wake up" _Sonic thought as he started jogging after Grey-Hawk

"So Hedgehog. Or do you prefer Sonic?" Grey-Hawk asked as the two walked together.

"How do you know my name?" Sonic questioned "I never said it to you"

"I know all about your family Sonic, How your father Is Jules Hedgehog, your mother Eloise Hedgehog." Grey-Hawk said as he continued to walk.

"Yes but why? Why are we so special? That you have to know about our family? My father is just a blacksmith" Sonic said starting to get annoyed with having hardly of questions one hundred percent asserted.

"Your family may be now a simply everyday family. But your family is directly related to the greatest hero in Mobius history." Grey-Hawk said as he stopped and looked towards Sonic

"You mean Leo Hedgehog? He's my ancestor?!" Sonic said in complete disbelief.

"Yes Sonic he is and he is here with us if you want to talk to him" Grey-Hawk said as he just stared at the Hedgehog taking it all in.

"How can he be here? He's dead this is my mind" Sonic questioned him.

'Being a direct ancestor there is a rare bond in your family, You're exactly like him. You have his abilities you have his speed." Grey-Hawk said

"You mean he was fast? He was a hero a knight though. I'm nothing like that." Sonic said to Grey-Hawk.

"Not yet Sonic but you will be. Trust me it's your destiny" Grey-Hawk said to Sonic knowing he was losing the young Mobian which he couldn't let happen.

"Okay then Grey-Hawk bring him here." Sonic said as he looked up to old Hawk.

"I don't need to he's already here" Grey-Hawk said smiling.

And just as Grey-Hawk finished his sentence a sapphire blue light started to form to left of them gaining Sonic's attention he started directly to it but it was just to bright to look at and had to shield his eyes from the rays of blue light. As they started to fade. A Blue hedgehog started to form in the light he wore golden armour with a red cape. And light blue Eyes.

"It, it can't be you Leo" Sonic Said as he watched the Legendary knight step forwards towards him.

"But it is my dear Sonic and let me say you remind me so much of myself when I was young hedgehog like you, different eyes of course those are your mothers" Leo said as he held out his towards the young Mobian. And turned his sights towards the elderly Hawk who was present as well. "Grey-Hawk it's good to finally see you again. How long has it been?"

"To long my lord" Grey-Hawk said as he bowed to him

"Wait lord? What? You're a King?" Sonic said as he just stared Leo.

"I was a king. But that is long in the past Grey-Hawk will teach you all that in your studies.

"Studies? What studies?" Sonic shouted. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"Ah Grey-Hawk still haven't told him I see but that's your job, My job on the other hand is rather important as this is taking a lot of energy to simply even be here. Now Sonic listen to me. When you come of the age seventeen you have rite of passage you must fulfil in the forest on the outskirts of town. I will appear again to you at the day of your seventeenth birthday to guide you" Leo said

Sonic just stared at them like they were insane or something. This was all just to much for him to take in.

"You guys are crazy, I'm just saying that now" Sonic said. As his self-conscious started to fall apart as he was waking.

"Were out of time. Sonic when you awaken you must tell the King I am friend of yours. Please it's urgent and a must when you awaken!" Grey-Hawk called out as he started to fade away.

"Until we meet again Sonic" Leo said as he vanished just after Grey-Hawk had.

As the white surroundings Sonic was in started to darken Sonic felt the ground he was on give way as he started to fall. And feeling it come to sudden stop as he felt like hit just hit solid ground.

_** 'K'**_

"Are you okay?! Wake up please wake up!?" was all Sonic could here as he started to regain feeling through out his entire body.

"Ugh" was all Sonic could muster up to say as he opened his eyes to the smoke filled area he was in with a two hedgehogs standing over him.

"Oh thank chaos you're awake is anything broken?! Can you move?!" Elizabeth said as she sat over Sonic

Sonic shook his head slightly trying to get back his vision as looked up to the queen and her daughter."Yeah I am fine a little sore is all" Sonic groaned as he mustered up some strength to push himself up into a sitting position. "What about the both of you? Are you alright? That's what matters"

"We are both perfectly fine thanks to your heroics" Elizabeth said as she helped the young hedgehog to sit up.

"You're my hero" Amy said as she grabbed onto Sonic tightly and held onto him. "I owe you so much!"

"You don't owe me anything Princess" Sonic said lightly as she let go of him.

And at that moment the calling and shouts of the King and his guards could be heard again as there footsteps got closer and closer to there location.

"Elizabeth, Amy! Thank god you're both alright!" The King said as he ran up to the three of them. "Who is thing young hedgehog?" growing suspicious of the young blue hedgehog before him.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog your highness. I would bow but I'm still extremely sore." Sonic said weakly as he looked up to the king

"He saved our lives dear" Elizabeth said standing up to the King

"Yes Daddy he saved us" Amy said she stayed next to Sonic.

"Then it as my duty as King to give you my undying thanks" He paused as he said his name. "Sonic The Hedgehog"

"With all due respect My king" One of the guards said in the kings ear. "He's the only one left here and a prime suspect we should be arresting him"

"Oh what?" Sonic said quickly. "My King Grey-Hawk said he needed to speak with!" Sonic blurted out without really thinking of it.

"WHAT!? How do you know Grey-Hawk the King shouted causing Sonic to flinch and Amy quickly grabbing his hand in support as the anger slowly started to boil inside of him...

**Hey Everyone Shiny here back with the third Chapter of Kingdom of Mobius! **

**I still haven't gotten a single review on this story and making me judge if it's actually any good! **

**And if I should continue on with it! But anywho I Hope you all enjoyed my ONE SHOT the other day! And sorry this chapter is so short! But I've decided to make the Annual Ball into 3 Parts! Maybe 4! So you have A lot to forward to there! :) **

**SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW I would love the feedback and ideas of where you think this story is going! Or if you wanna flame me about it! (Please don't) haha :) But yeah. Thank you to those who have Favorited and followed this! It means a lot! :)**

Until the Next chapter! may your day be even better than the one before! :) Shiny 


End file.
